A Little Bit Of Fun
by LadyVaneth
Summary: Harry ne savait pas comment il était arrivé dans le passé, assit à côté d'un Tom Jedusor adolescent, mais qu'il soit damné s'il ne se vengeait pas. Peu importe combien cela allait être petit et mesquin. Traduction du texte de Ourliazo.


N/A : Rien n'est à moi, sauf la traduction. Les personnages et lieux sont à JKR et l'intrigue est à Ourliazo.

* * *

Titre : A Litte Bit Of Fun _ou Un Petit Peu D'Amusement_

Résumé : Harry ne savait pas comment il était arrivé dans le passé, assit à côté d'un Tom Jedusor adolescent, mais qu'il soit damné s'il ne se vengeait pas. Peu importe combien cela allait être petit et mesquin.

.

* * *

Tom Jedusor était un génie.

C'était bien malheureux, parce que les choses auraient été beaucoup plus simple si l'autre garçon avait été, disons, un autre Crabbe. Harry lança un coup d'œil à son voisin de table et essaya d'imaginer Jedusor idiot, mais son cerveau refusait de coopérer.

Jedusor le regarda à son tour et haussa un sourcil. Harry cligna des yeux et continua de le fixer, absolument pas honteux de s'être fait prendre, parce que cet adolescent était un criminel. Jedusor tint le regard un moment puis dut se rendre compte qu'il était en fait en train de participer à un duel de regards car il fronça les sourcils et se détourna.

À l'avant de la classe, Dumbledore montrait une fois de plus comment métamorphoser la matière et les formes tout en changeant la masse. Habituellement, quand quelqu'un essayait de métamorphoser à la fois différents matériaux et différentes tailles, le résultat se déformait automatiquement pour compenser la plus faible ou plus lourde densité.

C'était dommage que Hermione ne soit pas là pour exhiber ses incroyables connaissances parce que cela aurait remis le sale enfoiré égocentrique à sa place. Le-dit héritier de Serpentard était assis là, à côté de Harry, sa métamorphose d'essaim d'abeille en verre devant lui et une expression arrogante sur le visage.

Harry avait envie de le frapper mais, à la place, changea sa brique en une réplique d'un Sinistros en bois grognant à un loup-garou en plastique au milieu d'une forêt de barba-papa sous une lune faite de craie.

« Ouah, une fille assis de l'autre côté de la table se pencha vers Harry et lui offrit un joli sourire. C'est vraiment sympas. Je peux seulement faire ça, elle montra de la main son chat, penaude.

\- Seulement ? s'exclama Harry. Regarde tous les détails que le tien a, c'est quasiment vivant ! »

La fille eut un sourire narquois et pointa du doigt le sol, où une brique reposait.

« C'est vivant. »

Elle se rassit correctement dans sa chaise et caressa le chat endormi sur le bureau.

Harry réévalua l'image qu'il avait des Poufsouffles de ce temps et se fit une note mentale de rester loin de cette fille. Il se reconcentra sur son bureau seulement pour trouver que Jedusor avait été piqué de curiosité à cause du commentaire de la fille et s'était tourné pour regarder le travail de Harry.

Harry jeta un regard innocent à Jedusor, mais il y avait une lueur de défi dans ses yeux. Jedusor pencha la tête sur le côté puis la pivota vers ses abeilles. Harry se tourna lui aussi en faisant la moue, mais bientôt, des « ah ! » se firent entendre.

Harry se retourna pour voir une immense gorgone faite en peau de serpent et en argile, assise devant Jedusor. Harry sauta légèrement et murmura le sort pour un griffon en plastic, formant avec sa magie une créature cabrée, les griffes tendues en avant.

Jedusor rétrécit ses yeux et Harry sourit avec suffisance, se penchant plus près pour souffler : « Tu peux faire mieux que ça. »

Et ils étaient lancés.

Toute la classe s'était tue alors que Harry s'irritait. Tom Jedusor était bon, c'était indiscutable, mais Harry allait gagner. Harry donna un petit coup sec de la baguette avec colère et envoya le mobile du système solaire que Jedusor avait créé à partir de diamants roses valser dans le mur, accompagné de la dragonne en argile cracheuse de feu et protégeant des œufs d'or de Harry.

Jedusor, en cœur avec la plupart de la classe, sursauta quand les sculptures se brisèrent et se tourna dans leur direction automatiquement. Les morceaux se réunirent en un essaim et s'élevèrent en forme d'un avion de papier, bombardant en piqué Jedusor, en une grande démonstration d'enchantements combinés.

Cela ne prit que quelque secondes à Jedusor de tous les séparer avec un sort indigo un peu trop vicieux et de se retourner vers Harry. Cependant, durant ce laps de temps, Harry avait sauté de son siège, d'où il était toujours assis, et avait métamorphosé la table en un pilier qui allait du sol au plafond.

Les détails représentaient toutes les personnes de la classe en train de paresser au soleil ou de courir autour. Les fausses personnes se tournèrent toutes vers Jedusor quand il fixa le pilier et elles lui tirèrent la langue avec une effronterie enfantine. Harry s'adossa contre le pilier avec impudence, un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres à la vue de l'expression irritée de Jedusor.

Jedusor se leva et fit un geste cinglant de sa baguette vers le pilier. Les tabourets sur lesquels ils avaient été assis secouèrent leurs jambes pour la frime puis foncèrent dans le pilier. La chose toute entière se brisa à l'impact, comme si elle était faite de verre, et Harry fut forcé de plonger sur le coté, pendant que Dumbledore invoquait un bouclier autour des autres élèves.

Les morceaux s'arrêtèrent en plein mouvement puis se remirent ensemble, formant exactement le même pilier, comme si Jedusor venait juste de remonter le temps. Il fit ensuite fondre le pilier et le changea en une rivière de lave coulante sur le sol de la classe.

Harry recula d'où il était pour éviter les shrapnels, puis recula une fois de plus à cause du liquide brûlant. Qui refroidit quand Jedusor lança le sort d'aguamenti sur les bords. Le résultat final ressemblait à la rivière du Styx, la lave s'élevant dans les airs et ressemblant à des âmes tourmentées.

La bataille continua ainsi, devenant de plus en plus élaborée, détaillée et d'excellente qualité, si l'on se fiait au sourire et aux yeux scintillant de Dumbledore.

Harry y intégrait des enchantements, de simples blagues de Fred et George, et d'autres sortes de magie comme les charmes pour les tâches ménagères et des tours de passe-passe que la plupart des parents utilisaient pour garder leurs enfants occupés. Jedusor, qui comme Harry utilisait des enchantements, injectait aussi des sorts de magies plus obscures dans son travail.

Le Serpentard jouait à la déloyale, pas que Harry se soit attendu à un combat loyal en premier lieu. Il fit un mouvement rapide de la baguette en direction de Harry quand ce fut le « tour » du voyageur dans le temps (parce qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule et gigantesque structure et qu'aucun des deux ne se contenterai de quelque chose de plus petit) et Harry se retrouva dans une bulle d'eau.

Harry lui lança un regard furieux, croisant les bras, et ne s'ennuya même pas à créer une bulle d'air, attendant avec impatience d'avoir l'attention. Jedusor se tourna vers Harry avec une expression satisfaite sur le visage et sa bouche forma un sourire au tableau que faisait Harry.

Harry marmonna enfin quelque chose, des bulles sortant de sa bouche. Ses mots étaient incompréhensibles, et pourtant le sol s'éleva à son ordre. Le sol autour de Jedusor encagea ce dernier tandis que l'eau autour de Harry s'écrasa par terre puis glissa pour rejoindre la structure principale métamorphosée.

Harry fit tournoyer sa baguette, suivant les contours de ce qui avait été la table et transforma le tout en une balle flottante qui faisait penser à de l'eau bleue foncée. En regardant bien, on pouvait apercevoir des poissons et des requins, ainsi que des baleines et même quelques bateaux.

Jedusor se libéra de la cage en tordant les barreaux et commença à créer sa propre structure transformée à partir de la cage à présent brisée. Harry s'arrêta en pleine transformation, jetant un petit bouclier autour de la baguette de Jedusor, puis continua son chef d'œuvre en ajoutant de la terre, des nuages et des bâtiments.

Jedusor, irrité et incapable d'utiliser sa magie parce qu'il se méfiait de ce qui pourrait arriver avec ce bouclier, glissa jusqu'à la balle d'eau dans les airs et la transperça de sa main, piquant la baguette de Harry puis la lançant par dessus son épaule vers la porte.

Harry semblait horrifié et laissa échappé un son étranglé avant de courir après sa baguette. Jedusor immédiatement changea la structure principale une fois de plus en ce qui ressemblait à une panthère géante et très réaliste.

Harry attrapa sa baguette avec une contrariété marquée et l'agita en direction de Jedusor, qui valsa jusqu'au mur. Bien que l'expression choquée de Jedusor fit ricaner Harry, le jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres réussit à atterrir sur ses pieds, de façon à être horizontal par rapport au sol. La gravité de Jedusor venait d'être changée et il ne semblait pas en être très heureux.

Jedusor marmonna entre ses dents, calculant et passant mentalement en revue à toute vitesse ses options, puis se replaça correctement juste à temps pour détruire la sculpture plutôt bien élaborée en bois transparent de Poudlard de Harry.

Les premiers années avaient été en train d'arriver par bateau, les autres élèves et les professeurs déjà dans la Grande Salle, et il y avait même les fantômes flottants un peu partout. Si quelqu'un avait regardé de plus près, ils auraient pu voir les irrégularités : les différents professeurs, les élèves qui auraient pu passés pour des membres de la famille de ceux qui étaient à l'école présentement, ainsi que Dumbledore dans la chaise du directeur.

Cela continua, l'un et l'autre se distrayant avec des tours, des cages et Harry teignant les cheveux de Jedusor couleur arc-en-ciel. Jedusor utilisa une autre table derrière eux pour piéger Harry à l'intérieur mais cela fut ajouté dans la compétition, leur permettant à tous les deux d'enchanter plusieurs objets à la place d'un seul à la fois.

Les conceptions étaient impressionnantes. Harry ajoutait aux siennes de la lumière et des sons tandis que Jedusor intégrait des émotions, aussi surprenant que cela soit. À un moment, Harry s'était juste tenu là, clignant des yeux devant le modèle réduit de la Forêt Interdite que Tom avait faite avec les sentiments de peur et de panique s'en échappant.

Quand la classe se finit, personne ne bougea, personne ne voulait rater même un instant du spectacle. De toutes façons, le spectacle se termina juste quelques minutes plus tard. Jedusor dirigeait une énorme vipère, la tête de cette dernière en avant, sifflante et crachant. L'hydre de Harry poussa un cri strident, dévoilant les mortelles dents aiguisées des trois têtes.

Les deux créatures s'affrontèrent, leurs griffes et leurs dents déchirant l'autre en morceau jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien, laissant là les deux garçons, épuisés par l'utilisation de magies aussi compliquées.

Ils marchèrent l'un vers l'autre avec détermination et Dumbledore leva sa baguette au cas où il faudrait les séparer. Ils s'arrêtèrent, séparés par seulement quelques centimètres, se toisant avec mépris. Les lèvres de Harry tressaillirent et, soudainement, ils explosèrent de rire, Jedusor rejetant sa tête en arrière et Harry se penchant en avant, les mains sur les genoux pour ne pas tomber.

Quand ils furent tous les deux à nouveau calme, ils félicitèrent l'autre.

« Les sombrals que tu as fait étaient impressionnant, concéda Harry. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait un basilique, par contre, ajouta-t-il en marmonnant, regardant au loin. »

Quand la créature était apparu, il avait presque fait une crise cardiaque et des images de sa deuxième année lui était revenus en mémoire.

« Tu l'as reconnu ? Jedusor leva un sourcil avec curiosité. La plupart ne les connaisse même pas puisqu'ils les pensent éteint.

\- …

\- Et tu a créé un coq, avec son chant et tout, fit Jedusor pensivement. »

Carrant ses épaules, Harry eut un faux sourire.

« Tes inferi foutaient les jetons. »

Et oui, saleté de sorcier sombre, je sais que tu ne manigances rien de bon.

« Tes loup-garous enflammés les ont réduis en miettes, si je me souviens bien, lança Jedusor.

\- Tu dois être fatigué. T'as vu des choses.

\- Tu as changé ma gravité, ce qui était fascinant, admit Jedusor voyant que Harry battait en repli.

\- Tu l'as rechangé tout aussi rapidement avant de me coller au plafond, grommela Harry.

\- Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Jedusor, très content de lui-même. »

Harry rit.

« Prochain round en enchantement ?

\- Marché conclu, ronronna Jedusor. »

* * *

La « guerre » continua ainsi pendant trois semaines avant que Dippet ne demande à Harry de venir dans le bureau du Directeur. Ils avaient trouvé un moyen de le renvoyer.

* * *

Tom se réveilla à cause d'une note laissée sur son oreiller. Un peu perplexe par le fait de recevoir une note, et même qu'une personne soit capable d'atteindre son lit en premier lieu après avoir surmonté tous ses pièges, il la lut rapidement. C'était court et droit au but, disant simplement que Harry s'était bien amusé mais qu'il partait…

Quoi ?

Tom ouvrit violemment les rideaux de son lit et vit que toutes les affaires de Harry était parties, même le lit en plus qui avait été installé.

« Micky ! » Tom appela un elfe de maison, qu'il avait découvert il y a longtemps, alors qu'il enfilait des vêtements.

Un elfe de maison apparut, comme demandé.

« Que peut- ?

\- Où se trouve l'élève nommé Harry Miller ? coupa Tom avec un sourire. Je crois qu'il a laissé une photo de sa famille ici et j'aimerai lui rendre personnellement. »

La créature sembla indécise un instant mais parla bien assez tôt : « Monsieur Harry est dans le bureau de Maître Dippet, Monsieur. »

Tom atteint la gargouille en un temps record, aboyant sèchement le mot de passe. Heureusement qu'il était Préfet et n'avait donc pas à perdre de temps en essayant de le deviner. Il ouvrit la porte juste à temps pour voir Harry disparaître.

« M. Jedusor, y avait-il quoi que ce soit que vous vouliez ? demanda Dippet »

Un sourire s'étala doucement sur le visage de Tom. « Oui. Mais il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, j'ai tout prévu. Je finirai bien par le récupérer. »

* * *

Un mois plus tard, Harry trouva une tortue émeraude assise au pied de son lit lorsqu'il revint des cours. Le fait qu'elle ressemblait à un des animaux métamorphosés de Tom était juste une coïncidence.

Obligatoirement, parce que Dumbledore avait dit que tout le monde allait oublier. N'est-ce pas ?


End file.
